1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new structure for a versatile baby stroller. More specifically, the present invention relates to a baby stroller which serves to be used as a stroller, a high chair, a baby crib as well as a bath tub for an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of baby furniture and products available in the market today are designed to be used for a single purpose only. Parents spend a lot of money in a variety of items in order to take good care of their babies. These varieties of baby items create an unnecessary expense. For example, a stroller is needed to move the baby around outside the residence, a baby crib is needed inside the house, a high chair is needed for feeding and a tiny bath tub is needed for giving a bath to the baby. Too many of these baby items can possibly create some trouble which includes:
(1) The house looks messy when too many of the baby furniture are around and it is not easy to store them. PA1 (2) In most cases, these baby furniture are mot handy to be carried around. PA1 (3) Baby furniture that are designed with a single purpose are not practical. A stroller is not designed to be used as a high chair and a high chair is not easy to be moved around for the convenience of feeding. It is also uncomfortable for a parent to bent to give a bath to the baby.